Betrayed: Betrayal of the Heart
by LiannaKeru
Summary: Sam has betrayed Jason and Lucky has betrayed his wife, Elizabeth. Now two lonely hearts come together. Is it happily ever after, or just a one nightstand?


Hey Everybody,

I needed to do something after the August 11, 2006 episode. So this is what came of it. Warning, it is NOT a Jason/Sam story people! If you do not like it, do not read it. Reviews are always nice. :)

**Disclaimers**: I do not own the characters of Jason Morgan or Elizabeth Spencer. They belong to ABC, Disney, and their creators. I am just using them for my own entertainment.

**Rated**: NC-17

**Summary**: Sam has betrayed Jason and Lucky has betrayed his wife, Elizabeth. Now two lonely hearts come together. Is it happily ever after, or just a one nightstand?

**Betrayed **

**Betrayal of the Heart**

_He must be in a nightmare._

No, this was not happening – the woman he loved more than life itself was not having an affair with the man he hated more than anything in the world. The one man that he could not kill because it would destroy Sonny, the one man that had come into his and Sonny's lives and had screwed up everything. The one to kidnap Carly. No, Sam wouldn't do this to him. She wouldn't sleep with Ric Lansing. He forced himself to turn and walk to the window and when he saw Sam willingly kissing Ric, he felt like wrenching open the door, grabbing the man that had his hands all over _his_ woman and pounding his face in.

It took every bit of control to turn and walk away. Jason Morgan couldn't catch his breath as he got into his truck and started the engine. Once away from the lake house, he felt tears blinding his vision and had to blink them away or risk getting into a serious car accident. Slamming his fist against the wheel Jason pressed down on the gas and made his way back into town. He didn't even acknowledge the night guard, and instead of taking the elevator he took the stairs all the way up to his penthouse. Once inside he fell against the door as angry tears fell down his cheeks. How could Sam do this to him? How could she sleep with the one man he hated? How could she do this? Anger rushed through him and pushing away from the door he threw his keys on the desk and slammed his gun down.

Rage coursed through him as he looked around the place that he lived in for more years than he could remember. Years spent here with Sam. If he stopped he could almost hear her laughter as he threatened to throw her into the tub upstairs. Sam had always loved her bubble baths. "Damn you…" he got out. It wasn't directed at Sam, but himself. He had pushed her away, had told her he didn't love her anymore. Staggering to the living room he grabbed the lamp and threw it at the wall with a high-pitched yell. "Damn you!"

He felt nothing as he grabbed the pool stick and slammed it against the wall, memories of all the times he had played with her in his mind. "Damn you!" he yelled and didn't flinch when the stick broke and he fell to his knees. Jason's breathing was ragged as he stared at the mess he made. He knew he had to clean it up, but right now he couldn't find the energy to do so, or to even care. Turning he opened the door of a side table and pulled out the bottle of liquor. Taking the top off, Jason took a long drink feeling it run down his throat and warm his belly. He couldn't find the strength to stand so he moved on his knees toward the stairs. _No_, he thought as he leaned against the stairs. Jason couldn't go upstairs…it's where they had made love. Everywhere in this apartment they had made love. Taking another drink he let it burn all the way down to his stomach. Why couldn't he get numb? He didn't want to feel anymore! Looking at the half empty bottle he realized he had another stored in the kitchen. If it came down to it he would get up and go get it. Right now he just needed to drink.

Taking another long drink from the bottle, Jason closed his eyes.

* * *

_Home._

Where was home? It sure as hell wasn't with her cheating husband! And it sure as hell wasn't with her Grandmother. She had lived with her for too long, there was no way she could ask her to let her and Cameron stay with her until she found a house. Elizabeth Spencer wanted to scream…no she wanted to scream, throw stuff, and even punch that slut of a bitch Maxie. If she went back to the home she had shared with Lucky for over a year, Elizabeth knew she would fall and never be able to get back up. So she went to the docks, letting hot, but cooler air run over her heated body. Elizabeth felt like her heart had been ripped out and tossed into the ocean where she could never get it back. She didn't know what she was going to do now.

How could Lucky do this to their family? Not just her, but Cameron. He thought of Lucky as his father, and now? Both her and her son had lost the very basic sense of stability – all because her husband couldn't keep his dick in his pants! _God_, she thought. _How could I be so stupid to think it would last?_ "Damn you," she said folding her arms protectively around herself. Elizabeth wasn't saying the words to her husband, but more to herself. How could she have been so blind? "Damn you."

She felt the wetness of her tears as she turned and kicked at the trashcan next to her watching it fly at the bench, making a loud sound as it crashed. "Damn you!" she screamed as she fell to her knees, sobs hitting her all at once. Elizabeth didn't know what to do now. She had lost her husband, her home, nearly her job, and now her heart. Elizabeth no longer felt safe anywhere – not even in the city of Port Charles where she had spent a better part of her teenage years. Where she had been raped. Where she had found true friends, the ones that stuck by you when you fell. She couldn't call Emily because she knew that her best friend would go after Lucky. That was the last thing Elizabeth wanted. Nikolas was out of the question. He was a father now…she couldn't burden him with the news that his half-brother was a cheating bastard.

There was only one place she could go. The only place that she felt safe; a place where she could talk freely with a man that was surely becoming the next stable friend in her life. Jason Morgan was the only person she could talk to right now.

With strength she didn't even feel, Elizabeth pulled herself to her feet and stumbled to the stairs. She had to see Jason. He was the only one she could trust, the only one she could depend on now.

* * *

The alcohol didn't burn his throat anymore. Hell he couldn't even taste the alcohol anymore for that matter. Moving so his back was against the wall of the stairs and he was laying across it, Jason looked at the bottle of tequila and turned it over, realizing that it was empty. _Damn,_ he thought. He would have to get another one. Moving to get up, he stopped when he nearly stumbled and fell to the floor. Then there was the knock on the door. _Sam. _Moving to the door he opened it and was surprised to see Elizabeth standing at the door. She wore the same look he did. One of despair, disappointment, and anger.

"Elizabeth?" he asked as he opened the door wider to let her inside. "What happened?"

* * *

Maybe she had made a big mistake coming to Jason for help. He looked horrible! The empty bottle in his hand talked volumes as she looked around the penthouse and then back at him. He wore the look of a man that had been shot five times at close range. Something terrible had happened to Jason and she felt her heart tighten as she saw the pained look in his eyes. A look she wanted desperately to take away.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," she said then started to push past him, heading for the door. When his hand wrapped around her arm the first thing she felt was an electric charge run through her body, and the second was panic. What the hell? She was a married woman! Why was she feeling things like this for Jason? Maybe it was because they had never really gone away. Maybe it was because she envied every woman, including Sam, that had been with Jason. Maybe she wanted to push him onto the couch and fuck him until she was sated…until her body was so tired from the desire rushing through her in that moment. God, she needed a drink!

Jason shook his head. "What's wrong Elizabeth?" he asked.

Biting her lip, Elizabeth looked at him. "You got another bottle of tequila?" she asked suddenly.

She only watched as Jason raised an eyebrow before he disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

"…and Epiphany practically threw me out of the hospital because I was yelling at Kelly and an engaged doctor for flirting with each other," said Elizabeth before taking a long drink from the bottle. Slamming it down she looked at Jason her eyes roaming over his handsome face. "My husband…is sleeping with a girl barely out of her teens Jason. He promised me we would be together forever and this is how he repays me?"

Jason felt like going out and finding Lucky Spencer and shooting him in the head. Ric Lansing was next on his list of evil things to kill in Port Charles. How could Lucky do this to his own wife? How could he just push her away and then go and sleep with someone else just because he needed a little more attention? Boy, the alcohol was getting to him. Jason had never been this upset, not even over Carly sleeping with Sonny all those years ago. Now he was thinking about killing a cop and a lawyer. He even though about killing Sam, but as soon as he thought it, he had shook his head and taken another drink. He loved Sam, and he knew he couldn't kill her – but forgiveness was one thing he couldn't give her at the moment. Not after what he had seen.

Shaking his head he looked at Elizabeth. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely covering her hand with his. He knew how much pain she was in… it mirrored his own. Although he was sad that this had happened to her, he was glad she was there to share with him in their mutual pain.

Elizabeth shook her head looking down at their hands. "You didn't cheat on me," she said. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"No, I do…I should have realized what was happening. I should have been there to help," he said shaking his head furiously. He hadn't been there for Sam, and now he hadn't been there for Elizabeth. Everyone always counted on him to be there for them, and now he had let his friend, the only person who was there for him, down.

Looking up at him, Elizabeth took his face in her hands. "No, Jason," she said. "You could not help Lucky and neither can I. I'm not going to…not anymore." Getting up she stumbled and straightened. "As a matter of fact. Lucky can keep on fucking that slut Maxie for all I care."

Jason frowned and got up. "You don't mean that…you love your husband," he said as if it would explain everything.

Elizabeth laughed as she turned and nearly fell to the floor. "Yeah, I love a cheating, drug addict, asshole who can't keep his vows," she said throwing her hands up. "I'm pathetic Jason!"

"No," he said grabbing her by the arms watching her eyes widen. "You are the most patient woman I have ever met…"

"Oh please…" started Elizabeth.

Jason placed a finger over her mouth. "Let me finish," he said swallowing. "You are the most patient…most passionate person I have ever met. Lucky was an idiot to leave you."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Yeah, he was wasn't he?" she asked once he moved his finger. Elizabeth then smiled.

_She has the most beautiful smile,_ he thought. Without thinking Jason traced his thumb over her bottom lip, which was slightly moist and tender.

Elizabeth's eyes closed at his touch and when he cupped her face she leaned against his hand. "This is a bad idea," she whispered feeling him pull her closer.

Jason moved closer to her as her scent filled his senses making his length harden. He groaned moving his face against hers, smelling her hair. "It is," he said. "But I really don't care anymore. Everything is gone."

Moving her hands to his waist she pulled him closer. "Everything," she said moving her face so her eyes could go to his. "But you."

"But you," he breathed moving closer. Pressing his forehead against hers he closed his eyes. "Elizabeth if you don't want to do this…you need to leave now."

Elizabeth shook her head moving her lips to his. Sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. When he didn't kiss her back, she moved and looked at him. "Jason…"

He looked down into her blue soulful eyes and he could not push away the desire he had to kiss her. "Leave," he growled pushing her against the door. "Now."

"No," she said right before his lips came crashing down on hers. Elizabeth moaned as she threw her arms around his neck kissing him with everything she felt, and more. God it felt good to kiss him again.

Pressing her against the door, Jason thrust his tongue into her mouth, his hands running through her hair as he pulled her closer. It had been a long time since he had been with Elizabeth, kissing her, touching her. It felt so good. So right!

Wrapping her tongue around his, Elizabeth pushed away from the door and then ripped her lips from his. Pulling his shirt up and over his head, she ran her hands up his very muscular, but very soft chest. "I need you," she said right before he claimed her lips again.

Moving to the couch he unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing and slid it off of her body leaving her in a pink tank top. Falling to the couch he laid over her and moved his lips down to her neck. "Elizabeth," he growled biting and sucking at her skin. She smelled and felt so good.

"Jason," moaned Elizabeth running her hands through his hair. "Yes."

Jason moved again, pulling her tank over her head, sucking a hardened nipple into his mouth, his hand caressing the other, while his other hand somehow unbuttoned her jeans. Moving his hand inside he slid it under her panties, touching her. He groaned at how wet she was for him.

Elizabeth cried out pushing her hips against his hand. "Oh my God…Jason," she moaned as he sank two of his fingers into her. The feeling of his fingers moving in and out of her made her desire for him rise. "Jason…I need you!"

He growled deep in his throat. Pulling his hand away, Jason quickly rid them of their clothing. Instead of sliding right into her, Jason moved between her legs and ran his tongue up and down her before taking her into his mouth.

A loud moan escaped Elizabeth as she spread her legs for him, could feel her desire rising quickly into an inferno. If he didn't stop she would come right then and there. "Jason," she cried grabbing the back of his head. "Jason, please I need you!"

Another growl escaped his throat. Moving away Jason moved up and between her legs, feeling them wrap around him. "Scream for me," he said right before thrusting inside of her, hard. They both moaned simultaneously as he began moving in and out of her.

" Yes," she moaned raking her nails down his back and lifting her hips to meet his thrusts. "Harder."

"Fuck," groaned Jason as he did what she wanted and thrust harder into her. When she tightened over him, Jason knew he wasn't going to last long. "Elizabeth!"

Smiling, Elizabeth moved suddenly, turning them and surprising them both that the move hadn't made them fall to the floor. Straddling him she began moving up and down on him, moaning when he cupped her breasts.

Jason growled, his eyes open, watching as she rode him hard and fast, his hips moving up to thrust deeper inside of her. When she made a sound he smiled. "You like that baby?" he asked.

"Fuck yes," she yelled looking down at him. "Do it again." When he did just that she nearly fell over the edge. "Oh God…"

Moving a hand down from her breast, he reached between them and began rubbing her in time with his thrusts. "Elizabeth," he groaned when she tightened over him. He was so close.

Elizabeth bit her lip, but she couldn't stop the cry that escaped her as she came against him. The force of her orgasm intensified, her cry quickly turning into a scream. "Jason!"

"Liz," he groaned as he spilled deeply into her, his own body shaking. When she fell against his chest Jason wrapped his arms around her, their bodies finally beginning to relax.

Darkness then took over as the alcohol they both consumed finally took hold.

* * *

She didn't feel guilty. As she dressed, Elizabeth let her eyes roam over Jason's body as she quickly slipped into her shoes and grabbed her purse. She had stayed the night at Jason's and now she had to work. It was the only thing she had besides her son…and the night before. Taking one last look at him she bit her lip before saying the words that she had wanted to say last night.

"Thank you," she whispered before shutting the door.

* * *

He didn't regret sleeping with Elizabeth, nor did he feel guilty. He kept his eyes closed not wanting her to know that he was awake. Jason could feel the pounding in his head, but he didn't care. He wanted her in his arms, but knew that wasn't possible. She was a married woman – and he knew she wasn't going to give up on her husband. He didn't know if he could ever forgive Sam…or if he wanted too. Jason however did know one thing…he still loved Samantha McCall. But could he fight for her?

Swallowing past the dryness in his mouth he heard her open the door and voice the words that were in his own head. As the door shut his eyes opened.

"You're welcome."


End file.
